Le Miracle de Halloween
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: Quelques lettres coquines envoyées depuis des années à Severus Snape de la part d'une admiratrice anonyme font prendre conscience à ce dernier qu'il est grand temps d'agir. Parfois, Halloween réserve, lui aussi, son lot de miracle. [Après Poudlard] [OS citronné][Halloween 2016] [Severus Snape / Hermione Granger]


**Le Miracle de Halloween**

 **OS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à Jo Rowling, et je ne la remercierai jamais assez d'avoir créé un personnage tel que ce cher Severus.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Severus Snape /Hermione Granger

 **Relectrices :** un énorme merci à **Deb Lygg** et **Gwendoline**

 **Résumé :** Quelques lettres coquines envoyées depuis des années à Severus Snape de la part d'une admiratrice anonyme font prendre conscience à ce dernier qu'il est grand temps d'agir. Parfois, Halloween réserve, lui aussi, son lot de miracle. [Après Poudlard] [OS citronné][Halloween 2016]

 **ATTENTION :** il y a du citron dans cet OS, vous êtes prévenues !

* * *

Cette année, j'avais envie de marquer le coup pour le 31 octobre. Après avoir écrit mon autre OS, un peu plus sombre, je voulais quelque chose de plus sympathique et de plus sucrée avec un petit goût acidulé quand même.

Je vous laisse donc en compagnie d'un certain maître des potions qui semble aux prises avec d'étranges lettres.

Belle lecture !

* * *

 **Le Miracle de Halloween**

 **.**

 _Mon cher Severus,_

 _Je me permets de vous dire « mon cher » dans cette lettre alors que je sais pertinemment que vous ne me le permettriez pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé cette correspondance que vous ne lirez sans doute jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à développer cette passion dévorante à votre encontre alors que je vous ai côtoyé pendant de longues années sans jamais rien éprouver de plus que de l'admiration, et un peu de crainte aussi. Il faut dire que vous n'étiez pas des plus avenants._

 _Mais, vous ne lirez jamais cette lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, je peux me permettre de vous donner le fond de ma pensée et de dévoiler sans regrets ni honte ce qui m'anime lorsque je songe à vous. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais été de ces filles qui soupiraient après un galant. Je laisse cela à celles qui n'ont rien d'autre à attendre de la vie. Voyez-vous, pour ma part, j'ai de l'ambition à revendre et je pense, sans vouloir me vanter, être plutôt bien partie dans la vie pour aller très loin._

 _Ma seule tristesse est que vous ne soyez pas là pour me voir. Après cette terrible bataille qui a détruit une partie de Poudlard, nous vous avons tous cru mort. Mais, j'aurais dû me douter que vous sauriez déjouer la mort elle-même. Vous nous avez tous bien bernés ! Qui aurait pu deviner que vous réchapperiez au familier de Voldemort — nous pouvons enfin prononcer son nom sans crainte — ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de ce moment-là, je n'ai eu de cesse que de vouloir vous rencontrer pour vous témoigner ma remarquable admiration à votre égard. Vous avez fait de moi une « fleur bleue », en quelque sorte, mais étrangement, mes soupirs n'ont rien de véritablement amoureux. Non, cher Severus, ce que j'éprouve pour vous, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la luxure. Une incroyable et phénoménale luxure. Pour tout vous dire, et pour être franche, cela a commencé par quelques rêves polissons où vous teniez le premier rôle. Sans doute est-ce stupide, après tout, je pense avoir dépassé l'âge de me faire manipuler aussi honteusement par mes hormones. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aimerais revenir en arrière pour rien au monde. J'aime entretenir ces fantasmes qui font de vous le héros « mâle » de mes nuits les plus torrides et les plus débridées._

 _C'est idiot, me direz-vous, et vous aurez parfaitement raison, je ne sais même pas si vous êtes bon amant. Après tout, vous n'avez été que l'homme d'une seule femme. Avez-vous eu des amantes ensuite ? Je vous trouve admirable, mais aussi incroyablement stupide d'avoir soupiré aussi longtemps auprès d'une femme qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec vous. Ce qui est paradoxal, car c'est grâce à cette fidélité sans faille que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à votre personne. Un homme aussi laid soit-il, mais d'un tel charisme. Ce professeur honni à la chevelure graisseuse, mais à la verve si mordante ! Ciel, Severus ! Jamais homme n'avait cultivé autant de paradoxes et de mystère en une seule personne !_

 _Severus, je me délecte de ce prénom à la saveur si particulière, mélange de rudesse et d'érotisme — non, je vous en prie, je vous imagine déjà en train de rire. Quoique, sans doute ririez-vous dès les premières lignes de cette impertinente missive. Qui est donc cette jeune écervelée qui ose me raconter un tel ramassis de niaiserie ?_

 _Non, ne pensez pas cela, car ce n'est pas vrai. De toute façon, jamais vous ne lirez mes lettres, celle-ci n'est que la quarante-huitième que j'envoie à votre demeure de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Vous n'y vivez plus, on me l'a certifié._ _À_ _moins que vous n'ouvriez pas votre courrier, dans ce cas, cela reviendrait au même._

 _Severus, j'ai envie de vous poser une question très intime, je vous prie d'avance de me pardonner mon inconcevable curiosité, mais... Lily était-elle votre obscure obsession ? La désiriez-vous à tel point qu'une partie de la nuit, elle vous laissait tremblant d'un désir aussi inassouvi qu'inavouable ?_

 _Je n'en peux plus de ce vide entre mes cuisses humides. Vous n'êtes même pas là pour me soulager, mais votre fantasme me rend folle. Folle d'envie de vous. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que vous soyez là, en moi, me donnant les coups de reins dévastateurs qui me mèneraient droit à un orgasme salvateur. Peut-être même plusieurs ?_

 _Les mots qui s'échappent de ma plume commencent à me titiller. Ils me frustrent autant qu'ils m'excitent de vous imaginer lisant ce que j'ose y marquer._

 _Sans doute est-il temps pour moi de vous laisser. Mais, ne croyez pas que ce sera la dernière lettre que je vous enverrai. Que suis-je bête, vous ne croyez rien puisque ce courrier révélant mes pensées les plus intimes, vous ne le lirez jamais._

 _Avec toute mon impudique affection,_

 _Votre humble et très humide admiratrice._

..§..

— Pauvre petite idiote ! Comme si je n'avais pas deviné votre identité ! s'exclama Severus en reposant brutalement la lettre sur la table basse de son petit salon.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse éprouver ce genre de chose pour lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à concevoir qu'il puisse attendre chaque mois de recevoir son prochain courrier. La première fois qu'il avait tenu entre les mains sa lettre, il avait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais, à mesure que les missives s'étaient accumulées, il avait compris qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Elle était sincère. Elle le désirait, elle avait envie de lui et n'hésitait même pas à conter par le menu détail tout ce qu'elle rêvait qu'il lui fasse et qu'elle lui ferait.

Au début, il avait éprouvé une certaine gêne à se sentir aussi excité par les mots coquins qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Ils venaient le narguer de promesses de voluptés aussi inaccessibles qu'il ne les expérimentait jamais avec elle ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Et puis aujourd'hui, en plus du désir, la colère s'était mêlée à ce qu'il éprouvait. De quel droit avait-elle osé évoquer Lily ? _Sa Lily_. Il n'y avait pas un jour que Merlin fasse où il ne regrettait pas ses souvenirs personnels donnés à Potter, pour lui faire comprendre son implication sa véritable implication. Il avait eu un sursaut de fierté qui lui avait fait refuser de mourir honni de tous. Il avait voulu que le monde entier sache qu'il n'était pas un lâche comme beaucoup le pensaient à cette époque. Il avait cru sa fin proche et avait été des plus décontenancés quand ses yeux s'étaient brutalement ouverts sur le faciès d'une Médicomage à l'air revêche qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue parmi les vivants. Vivant ! Il était vivant ! Il avait survécu au poison de la mort et pour quoi ? Pour finir par se terrer dans sa demeure en faisant croire qu'il avait disparu. _Sans doute parti sur un autre continent._

Et depuis ? Son seul plaisir résultait dans l'attente de lettre d'une gamine qui croyait éprouver de l'attirance pour lui. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il lui donne une bonne leçon. Il allait devoir la confronter à sa stupidité et il verrait bien jusqu'à quel point elle le désirait vraiment. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire des plus retors. Il avait hâte de voir à quel point elle avait envie de lui, sa petite admiratrice. Il avait certes disparu pour certains, mais il entretenait encore de très bons rapports avec Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier venait de claquer la porte au nez de son père qui avait refusé que son fils épouse une femme à la santé fragile. Jamais Severus n'aurait cru le garçon prêt à se confronter à la décision paternelle par amour. Ce qu'il avait vécu il y a quelques années l'avait changé de façon irrémédiable. Draco aspirait à une vie tranquille et sans éclat, tout ce que Lucius abhorrait. Le jeune homme lui rendait de temps en temps visite en catimini pour lui demander quelques potions revigorantes pour sa jeune épouse qui souffrait d'une maladie incurable : sa famille était maudite depuis des générations.

Toutefois, quelques jours plus tôt, Severus avait eu la surprise de trouver la figure fatiguée de Lucius Malfoy dans l'âtre de sa cheminée.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de ta sollicitation, Lucius ? avait demandé le maître du sarcasme dans un haussement de sourcils des plus surpris.

— J'organise un grand bal d'Halloween pour le 31 octobre et j'aimerais que tu sois des nôtres Severus.

Severus avait émis un reniflement de dédain.

— Et qu'y ferais-je à ta réception ? Tu sais très bien que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde.

— C'est un bal costumé et nous serons tous masqués. Et ce pour quoi je requiers ta présence est un peu plus personnel. J'aimerais que tu me parles de mon fils, de ce qu'il fait ce qu'il devient. Je sais que tu le vois !

— Bien sûr, avait murmuré son interlocuteur. Tu penses sans doute que je vais me mettre à table aussi facilement ?

Lucius avait secoué la tête, un sourire triste marquant un peu plus son visage.

— Viens, Severus, c'est tout ce que je te demande. En notre amitié passée.

Malfoy avait coupé court à leur conversation et la cheminée s'était éteinte sans préavis.

Severus, toujours adossé contre son fauteuil soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Sans doute était-il temps qu'il émerge un peu de sa routine et qui sait, ce bal pourrait s'avérer être plein de surprises.

oO§Oo

Hermione avisa son armoire les lèvres pincées en une inflexion des plus dubitatives. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté cette invitation au bal costumé organisé par les Malfoy. C'était un fait avéré que Lucius, après des années de silence, avait l'intention de se refaire une réputation. Sans doute espérait-il revenir au Ministère par la grande porte. C'est aussi sans doute pourquoi il avait invité tous les employés dudit Ministère ayant un certain statut.

Quand elle avait répondu favorablement, elle avait espéré très fort y voir une personne en particulier. Il se cachait du monde magique depuis tant d'années. Soupirant, elle récupéra sa robe rouge et or qu'elle avait finalement choisie pour la soirée ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins aux talons vertigineux. Pour compléter sa toilette, elle avait sorti son chapeau noir de sorcière et un masque en dentelles du même ton qui lui recouvrait une partie du visage. Dans sa coquetterie du moment, elle avait opté pour un simple porte-jarretelles bordeaux qui soutiendrait des bas de soie noire.

Une fois qu'elle se fut apprêtée, elle alla dans le salon récupérer sa baguette qu'elle attacha à sa cuisse grâce à un ruban de soie et sortit pour atteindre la zone de transplanage avant de changer d'avis.

Elle n'avait jamais été très friande des soirées mondaines contrairement à ses amis. Ron et sa femme Lavande adoraient sortir le soir et s'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Hermione s'était toujours dit que vu le peu de responsabilités qu'ils avaient dans leur vie professionnelle, cela ne pouvait pas leur nuire. Ron, par dépit, avait opté pour reprendre la place vacante — laissée par la mort de Fred —auprès de George dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Quant à Lavande, elle avait ouvert une boutique de lingerie fine à Pré-au-Lard dans laquelle Hermione aimait faire quelques emplettes.

Elle se matérialisa sans aucun problème devant l'immense manoir des Malfoy. Le bruit courait que le fils de Lucius, Draco, était parti s'installer ailleurs après que son père lui ait interdit d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Hermione avait été la première surprise quand elle avait su que le jeune homme avait, contre toute attente, défié l'autorité paternelle.

Gravissant les marches de l'imposante demeure, la jeune femme mit son masque en place et soupira.

— Que la fête commence ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même dans la nuit sombre et obscure.

Quand elle pénétra dans le hall, elle fut accueillie par Narcissa Malfoy, superbe dans sa tenue dédiée à la grande Morgane.

— Il s'agit d'un bal costumé Miss Granger, déclara cette dernière en inspectant la jeune sorcière des pieds à la tête.

— Vous m'avez reconnue malgré le masque ? ironisa la jeune femme d'un ton qu'elle voulait condescendant. Comme c'est incroyable ! Sachez toutefois que je ne suis pas venue à votre petite soirée par plaisir.

La tête haute, Hermione laissa son hôtesse en plan et se fondit dans la foule non sans ressentir un certain plaisir à avoir ainsi mouché la femme de Lucius. Ni son corps ni la marque sur son bras ne lui permettraient jamais d'oublier les sévices qu'elle avait reçus ici même. Les Malfoy avaient peut-être évité Azkaban grâce à des pots de vin, mais elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à les croire innocents.

La paix était sans doute revenue, mais il résidait toujours une part d'ombre au sein même du Ministère. Elle y travaillait depuis plus de six ans et sa naïveté avait laissé place à une franche lucidité.

Avisant un serveur déguisé en fantôme, elle récupéra une coupe de champagne et en but une gorgée. Elle ne resterait pas très longtemps, se rassura-t-elle. Elle avait fait sa bonne action du jour, elle pourrait ensuite repartir tranquillement chez elle et se coucher avec un bon livre à lire.

— Une jeune Gryffondor perdue au milieu de l'antre des serpents ! s'exclama le maître des lieux, la sortant de ses pensées.

— Monsieur Malfoy, le salua-t-elle poliment.

 _Lucius avait vu les choses en grand_ , songea-t-elle amusée. Déguisé ainsi en Salazar Serpentard il était plutôt attrayant dans son genre, bien qu'elle n'aimait en aucun cas les grands blonds à la chevelure presque argentée.

— Miss Granger, il me semblait pourtant avoir spécifié au Ministère qu'il s'agissait d'un bal costumé.

— Mais, je suis déguisée ! répliqua-t-elle en élevant les bras et en tournant sur elle-même, sa coupe toujours en main. Je suis une sorcière parée des couleurs de sa maison.

Malfoy la contempla un moment, un sourire de façade plaqué sur son visage aux traits tirés. Hermione le remarqua tout de suite et en conçut un malsain plaisir.

— Nous savons, vous comme moi, reprit-elle plus durement, que nous ne serons jamais amis, même pas des connaissances, ni de près ni de loin. Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne, mais ma place au sein du gouvernement de la magie Britannique va évoluer d'ici peu. Je puis vous assurer cher Lucius Malfoy que vous ne figurerez jamais au Ministère ni en tant que membre influent ni en tant que simple petit sous-fifre balayeur de nos aisances.

Elle avait craché ces derniers avec une telle délectation qu'elle ne put réprimer le petit rire de satisfaction quand elle termina son petit discours. Lucius avait blêmi de rage et tenait le pommeau de sa canne si fortement qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se briser.

— Vous me le paierez sale petite S...

— Je serais vous, cher ami, j'éviterais ce très vilain mot qui s'apprête à franchir le seuil de vos vilaines petites lèvres.

Sur ce, elle fit couler le reste de son champagne sur les chaussures cirées de l'homme avant de reposer le verre sur une desserte qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Elle tourna ensuite les talons, bien décidée à quitter cet endroit qui lui donnait des frissons de dégoûts.

Elle avait fait son devoir. S'il pensait revenir travailler au Ministère comme si de rien n'était, il se fourrait sa baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à la garde.

Quand elle eut dépassé le grillage, elle allait transplaner quand une grande main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Elle tenta alors de récupérer sa baguette mais son agresseur fut plus rapide qu'elle. En quelques millièmes de seconde, il venait de les faire transplaner dans un lieu dépourvu de lumière.

oO§Oo

La peur et l'indignation affluèrent en même temps, empêchant Hermione de mieux coordonner sa défense. Que se passait-il ? Et qui était l'homme qui venait de l'enlever ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

— Qui je suis ? répondit une voix d'homme dans une inflexion qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

— Pro... Professeur ?! s'exclama-t-elle écarquillant les yeux, bien qu'elle ne réussisse pas à bien le distinguer dans toute cette obscurité.

Il émit un bruit de gorge entre le grognement et le rire.

— Ainsi donc, je suis redevenu « professeur » à vos yeux. Pourtant, je vous ai lu bien plus entreprenante.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre la chamade.

— Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez...

C'est alors qu'il sortit un parchemin de la poche de sa veste et commença à le lire, le bout de sa baguette éclairant faiblement les mots.

— « _Cher Severus, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne rêve pas de vous, de votre bouche sur mes..._ »

— Ça suffit ! hurla Hermione rouge de honte.

Elle tenta de récupérer le papier, mais l'homme le mit hors de sa portée.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Vous n'auriez pas dû les lire !

— Je n'aurais pas dû ? susurra-t-il de sa voix soyeuse. Mais, ces torchons ne m'étaient-ils tous pas destinés ?

Hermione pinça furieusement ses lèvres pour éviter de se mettre à crier comme une vulgaire marchande de poisson. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il les lirait.

— Alors ? Miss Granger, j'attends votre réponse. Ces lettres aux bons goûts de stupre ne m'étaient-elles toutes pas destinées ?

Il avait fait un pas vers elle, puis un autre, la coinçant entre lui et une table qui se trouvait derrière son dos. Elle le distinguait à peine.

— Si je comprends bien, commença-t-elle tout en se donnant l'ordre intérieur de se calmer. Vous m'avez emmenée ici de force pour me confronter ? Au bout de tant d'années ?!

Elle le vit incliner la tête et comprit qu'il s'agissait de ça. Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle exactement. Cela faisait des années qu'elle lui envoyait des lettres dans lesquelles elle lui avouait son terrible penchant pour lui. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était stupide, d'autant plus qu'avec le temps, son imagination et son désir avaient forgé le souvenir d'un homme qui n'existait pas. S'il voulait qu'elle lui réponde avec franchise, ils allaient devoir jouer cartes sur table tous les deux, elle le savait.

— Je veux bien vous dire tout ce que vous souhaitez savoir, monsieur, mais je préfère voir mon interlocuteur quand je lui parle.

Et la lumière fut.

— Je vous écoute, Granger. Ma patience atteint ses limites.

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle sentit sa bouche s'assécher dangereusement. Certes, il n'était pas beau comme les critères de canon de beauté l'exigeaient, mais il avait indéniablement ce petit quelque chose qui faisait de lui un être qu'elle avait toujours jugé à part. Son visage émacié était pâle faisant ressortir un peu plus ses yeux noirs plissés ainsi que son nez qui était bien trop proéminent pour passer inaperçu. Le tout était encadré par des cheveux bien trop longs qui n'étaient plus aussi sombres que dans son souvenir. Des mèches blanches et grises étaient visibles, lui conférant un certain charme et cachant sans doute aussi un peu mieux l'aspect gras de sa chevelure. Il avait l'air en forme et toujours fidèle à lui-même avec sa tenue intemporelle au ton aussi sombre que les deux puits insondables lui faisant office de regard.

— Oui, répondit-elle enfin, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ces lettres vous étaient adressées et je ne renie aucun mot que j'ai pu y écrire dedans.

Il eut un reniflement de mépris. Hermione sut alors qu'elle l'avait touché. Elle l'avait forcément touché pour qu'il prenne la peine de l'enlever ainsi. Avisant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle vit qu'ils étaient dans un bureau. Le sien ? Sans aucun doute.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote Granger et vous me faites perdre mon temps.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de renifler méprisante.

— Vous vous répétez, cher Severus. Et vous avez raison, nous perdons notre temps.

— Je ne vous donne pas l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom ! s'insurgea-t-il furieux.

Elle le contempla un moment. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que la tentation fut bien trop grande pour qu'elle n'en profite pas un peu. Finalement, elle aurait dû boire sa coupe de champagne pour se donner le courage nécessaire de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entreprendre. Pourtant, elle allait se lancer, sans aucun filet de sécurité et tant pis si elle tombait. Au moins, elle aurait essayé et n'aurait plus jamais aucun regret le concernant.

Et sans doute, ses fantasmes s'envoleraient avec sa désillusion.

En deux pas, elle fut tout contre lui. Il ne tenta pas de bouger, pensant, sans doute, qu'il s'agissait d'un duel qu'elle lui imposait. Elle leva son visage vers lui, il abaissa le sien vers elle et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Au-delà du plaisir qu'elle ressentit, elle en conçut un véritable choc physique. Ce qu'elle éprouvait allait au-delà de ses espérances. Elle sentit l'humidité se répandre entre ses cuisses qu'elle serra convulsivement avant de se raccrocher à son veston. Il avait les lèvres douces et son odeur, une nuance de bois de santal et d'autre chose, faillit totalement lui retourner l'esprit.

oO§Oo

Severus, tout d'abord choqué par l'outrecuidance de la jeune effrontée, finit par se détendre et se prendre lui aussi au jeu. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait espéré au plus profond de son être sans vouloir vraiment l'admettre ?

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les mots qu'elle avait écrits sur ces innombrables parchemins étaient réels. Peut-être continuait-elle à se jouer de lui et pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida que ce baiser, bien que des plus émoustillants, n'était plus assez.

D'un geste, il ramena une de ses grandes mains sur l'un de ses seins qu'il palpa d'abord avec douceur, puis avec un peu plus de vigueur. Elle se mit à gémir contre ses lèvres et attrapa sa nuque de ses deux mains pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent enfin, il ressentit comme une grande décharge électrique le long de son échine. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme, ceci expliquait forcément cela. Elle avait le goût du champagne et c'est sans états d'âme qu'il attrapa les bretelles de sa robe pour les faire glisser de ses épaules, la dénudant totalement. Elle l'avait fait fantasmer pendant des années, il espérait bien goûter pour de vrai tout ce qu'elle avait marqué sur ses maudites lettres. Il était temps de découvrir ce qu'elle valait en dehors d'un bureau administratif.

Elle n'avait rien sous sa robe, s'aperçut-il avec surprise, les seuls sous-vêtements qu'elle portait étaient un très tentateur porte-jarretelles qui retenait des bas noirs pas de culotte ni de soutien-gorge. Délaissant sa bouche, il lécha la longueur de son cou avant d'atteindre la clavicule. Elle se mit à gémir sourdement.

— Sorcière tentatrice, marmonna-t-il, sentant son propre désir prendre de nouvelles propensions.

Son pantalon devint trop serré au niveau de son entrejambe, mais il avait dans l'idée de la goûter une première fois avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Passant ses mains sous ses fesses, il la ramena un peu vers lui pour la porter et l'asseoir sur son bureau. Sans attendre, il écarta en grand ses cuisses et put avoir la satisfaction qu'elle ne mentait pas : elle le désirait de tout son être, sa cyprine dégoulinant de ses cuisses. Il huma doucement son odeur de femme et sortit sa langue pour savourer ce liquide qui agit sur lui comme un aphrodisiaque.

Pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable, il la lapa jusqu'à sa toison brune et, de ses deux doigts, écarta les replis gonflés de son sexe pour atteindre le centre même de son désir. Son clitoris était rouge vif et gorgé de sève, n'attendant qu'une seule chose : qu'il soit sucé encore et encore. Hermione ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise quand le bout de la langue de son amant vint frotter doucement le petit bouton de chair. Un coup, puis un second qui la transportèrent d'extase. Sa tête roulait sur ses épaules et c'est dans un suprême effort qu'elle se rattrapa de ses deux mains aux cheveux de Severus pour ne pas tomber et surtout pour exiger plus de lui.

 _Elle était si incroyablement bonne_ , songea-t-il tandis qu'il avait son visage enfoui entre ses cuisses trempées. Il aurait pu passer le reste de la nuit à moitié courbé, le nez dans ses effluves féminins. Bientôt, un flot de cyprine et un feulement de la jeune femme lui firent comprendre qu'elle venait d'atteindre le paroxysme de la jouissance. Il s'en félicita avant de se redresser. Il avait la figure barbouillée de son humidité et il s'aperçut qu'elle avait le visage rougi, ses yeux assombris de passion.

Comprenant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il défit son pantalon dont il se débarrassa d'un coup de pied avant de retirer son veston et sa chemise. Une fois en caleçon, il baissa ce dernier sans préavis pour laisser sortir à l'air libre son sexe qui n'attendait que cela. _Au diable la pudeur !_ Il vit Hermione déglutir devant son imposante protubérance et comme tout homme, il se félicita de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. D'une main, il attrapa sa verge avant de faire coulisser la chair soyeuse dans un va-et-vient qui lui envoya de nouvelles ondes électriques de pur plaisir.

oO§Oo

Hermione était tétanisée par la vision que lui renvoyaient ses yeux. Severus Snape, totalement nu, son sexe dressé devant elle, qui se caressait sans la quitter du regard. Elle sentit son vagin se contracter douloureusement. Elle avait envie de lui et l'orgasme qu'il venait de lui donner, bien que phénoménal, ne suffisait pas à la rassasier totalement. Dans un geste qu'elle voulait sensuel, elle passa un de ses doigts sur les petites lèvres de sa vulve aux terminaisons déjà très sensibles.

Tout en se fixant avec intensité, ils commencèrent à se masturber doucement avant que Severus ne vienne s'appuyer contre elle pour un nouveau baiser voluptueux.

À cette occasion, elle put découvrir sa propre saveur qui raviva encore plus son obsession de l'avoir en elle le plus vite possible.

— Vous ne pouvez plus reculer Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Je vous veux, Severus. Tout de suite, susurra-t-elle à moitié éperdue.

Il n'attendit pas une deuxième supplique et fondit en elle sans attendre. Hermione le sentit entrer avec un brin d'appréhension avant de geindre carrément quand il fut totalement dans sa cavité humide et étroite. Elle avait eu peu d'amants et elle dut prendre le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Pourtant, bientôt, ce fut elle qui se déhancha contre lui. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à se retenir. Son visage était froissé et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Ses va-et-vient, de lents, devinrent rapides, et bientôt il cogna contre elle de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois au septième ciel. Il ne fut pas long à la rejoindre et c'est dans un râle guttural qu'il jouit en elle. Le souffle haché, il mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre tous les deux.

— Je ne peux pas croire que nous l'ayons fait, déclara Hermione d'une voix douce qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis la fin de leurs ébats.

— Je ne peux pas croire que vous osiez dire quelque chose d'aussi surfait Hermione, marmonna Severus qui se détacha d'elle pour venir s'appuyer à ses côtés.

Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom et il ne semblait pas en colère.

— Je suis désolée, mais... commença-t-elle, je rêve de ça depuis tant d'années...

— Pourquoi ? la coupa-t-il brusquement. Pourquoi moi ? Vous êtes jeune, vous êtes plutôt jolie à votre manière et vous avez une position assez enviable au sein de la société sorcière sans compter vos relations. Pourquoi moi ?

Hermione le contempla un moment avant de descendre du bureau et l'emmena vers le sofa pour qu'ils y soient plus à l'aise. Étrangement leur nudité ne la dérangea pas.

— Parfois Severus, débuta-t-elle en se léchant la lèvre inférieure, on ne sait pas d'où naît une attirance. Dans votre cas, je ne vous mentirai pas, elle n'a pas été physique, enfin pas dans un premier temps. C'est votre histoire et votre incroyable fidélité qui ont fait que je me suis intéressée à vous. Vous m'aviez toujours impressionnée, mais là, j'avoue que mon cœur de jeune fille d'alors s'est mis à battre pour d'autres raisons. Vous aviez tant fait pour le fils de Lily, et ce dans l'ombre la plus totale. Personne ne savait, personne ne vous voyait comme autre chose qu'un professeur ombrageux dont le seul plaisir résultait dans la terreur qu'il inspirait à ses élèves.

Severus voulait dire quelque chose, mais Hermione secoua la tête avant de reprendre :

— Votre sacrifice a été entier et je reste persuadée que Dumbledore vous en a trop demandé. Vous vouliez racheter la mort de la femme que vous aimiez, votre seul et unique amour. Quelle adolescente n'aurait pas craqué pour un homme tel que vous ? Bien sûr, vous ne l'avez pas fait pour cela, mais voilà. J'ai commencé à développer cette attirance pour vous et plus les années ont passé, plus je vous ai fantasmé. Mais Severus, vous êtes totalement différent de ce que j'attendais.

— Vous délirez Hermione ! grogna-t-il, ne pouvant plus se taire. J'ai agi, non par altruisme, mais par désir personnel. Les souvenirs donnés au fils de Lily, c'est juste que je voulais qu'il sache que... Je l'avais fait pour elle. Uniquement pour elle. Mais, la vérité est bien moins belle que ce que vous vous êtes imaginé. Elle est sombre, sale et n'a rien de glorieuse. J'ai aimé une femme d'un amour égocentrique et purement égoïste. Je l'ai voulu pour moi et j'ai pensé qu'elle ne s'intéresserait à moi que si je lui montrais que j'étais fort, indestructible. Je me suis embourbé jusqu'au cou dans mes erreurs et j'ai provoqué sa mort. Elle est de ma seule responsabilité, le comprenez-vous Hermione ?

— Oh ! Severus ! murmura la jeune femme qui voulut lui prendre la main, mais il la repoussa.

— Tout est de ma faute ! Même après, j'ai failli à sa mémoire. Je sais au fond qu'elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

— C'est faux ! s'insurgea Hermione. Harry est vivant. Voldemort a été vaincu et...

— Moi, je vis avec le prix de mes péchés ! s'exclama Severus, dont la colère refaisait surface. Si je me cache, c'est parce que le monde n'attend rien de moi et que je n'attends plus rien de lui. Et ce soir, si j'ai couché avec vous c'est parce que je voulais savoir jusqu'où votre imbécillité allait vous mener.

— Taisez-vous ! jeta froidement Hermione. Je ne suis plus une enfant qui prend pour argent comptant vos moindres mensonges Severus Snape. Vous avez couché avec moi parce que savoir qu'une jeune femme dans ce monde qui avait envie de vous, et vous le faisait savoir, vous a excité. J'ai couché avec vous parce que même si je vous ai idéalisé au fil du temps, j'avais envie de vous. Ne croyez rien d'autre parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à croire.

Severus secoua la tête. Hermione Granger n'était plus ni une enfant ni une adolescente, mais... son égale. La voir rouge d'indignation et exprimer, sans élever la voix, ses convictions rallumèrent l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

Sans avertissement, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans la chambre à coucher pour continuer leurs ébats.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'elle reposait tout contre lui, il émit le souhait plus qu'étrange de la voir partager sa vie pour toujours. Il se fit aussi la réflexion que cette soirée d'Halloween était certainement la plus réussie de toute son existence. Sans le savoir, Hermione avait réussi l'exploit de lui faire oublier ses deux pires cauchemars : la fois où il avait berné Lily en se faisant passer pour James et celle où elle était morte par sa faute. Se tournant vers la belle endormie, il se demanda encore une fois ce que cela ferait de se réveiller à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

oO§Oo

 _Des années plus tard._

Hermione somnolait dans le salon, un livre posé sur son ventre proéminent. Ils avaient été, comme chaque année, invités au bal d'Halloween organisé par le Ministère, mais vu son état, ils avaient préféré décliner. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher. Severus et elle avaient ardemment désiré avoir un bébé ensemble. La route avait été longue avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. L'enfant était prévu pour la mi-novembre, mais en ce soir du 31 octobre, elle se sentait d'humeur étrange.

Severus n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Il avait été rendre visite à Draco Malfoy avec qui il entretenait de très bons rapports amicaux. Au départ, Hermione n'avait pas bien pris le fait que son compagnon continue à voir une personne qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, puis finalement, elle avait appris à faire avec Draco. Inexplicablement, Hermione s'entendait plutôt bien avec son épouse, Astoria. Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle voulut se lever, mais c'est à cet instant qu'elle rompit la poche des eaux.

Ravalant un juron, elle soupira avant d'appeler son amant :

— Severus ! Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller !

— Allons Hermione, répondit-il en apparaissant dans la pièce. Je ne pense pas qu'aller au bal de...

— À Sainte Mangouste, Severus ! Je suis en train d'accoucher ! termina-t-elle dans un gémissement plaintif.

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et violentes.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que minuit n'avait pas encore sonné, Severus et Hermione tenaient leur petite fille dans les bras, plus heureux que jamais.

— Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Severus avec une légère appréhension. Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligée, Hermione.

— Tu ne m'obliges à rien Severus. Je trouve que ces deux prénoms lui vont à ravir ! Et puis, je pense que c'est très bien qu'elle soit née un 31 octobre, pas toi ?

Son compagnon hocha la tête. Cette nuit lui offrait la plus belle des rédemptions, une sorte de pardon qu'il n'attendait plus depuis bien longtemps.

— Je te protègerai de toutes mes forces ma belle _Eileen Lily Snape_ , murmura-t-il à sa petite fille endormie. Puis revenant vers Hermione : — Il serait peut-être temps d'officialiser notre relation, qu'en dis-tu madame la Ministre ?

Hermione gloussa de bonheur.

— Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais !

 **FIN**

* * *

J'espère que ce petit intermède épicé et citronné avec sa fin heureuse, vous a plu ! Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, laissez moi un commentaire, une review que je sache si je dois recommencer ce genre d'OS un de ces quatre ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très Joyeux Halloween pour ceux et celles qui le fêtent !


End file.
